Touyu Utaite
Touyu Utaite est un des personnages principaux apparu dans la saison 2 , et membre du groupe VOCALSOUL , en tant que 06, anciennement membre de la mafia et 06 barré. Caractère Touyu est quelqu’un de jaloux et très occupé à suivre sa petite-amie Gumi. Il reste amusant et courageux, rempli de détermination. Il était auparavant cruel et sans pitié mais Gumi l’a beaucoup changé pour qu’il devienne ce qu’il est aujourd’hui et regrette son passé. Il adore le chocolat, c’en est son aliment favori. Le chocolat à l’orange notamment est son favori. Il aime beaucoup d'amuser (voir épisode avec Gumi et le siège roulant). On remarque aussi que Touyu est particulièrement nul aux jeux vidéos, comme on le voit dans les épisodes avec Gumi à l'hôpital. Touyu Dark est une deuxième conscience apparue de la même façon qu’Hagane et Magane. La différence est qu’il est dans le propre corps de Touyu, mais on peut le reconnaître grâce à son contour des yeux plus noirs que d’habitude. Contrairement à Gumi, celui-ci la déteste et souhaite la tuer. Mais ce personnage a disparu grâce à Lucas qu’il l’a renvoyé au coma. Heureusement, Touyu a survécu et n’a subi aucune douleur. Il était très cruel et déterminé, ce qui avait renforcé la tristesse de Gumi. Physique Touyu a des cheveux beiges/châtains orangés et des yeux orange unis. Il porte souvent un pull noir doté d’une capuche aux oreilles d’animal, avec au centre en grands chiffres blancs le nombre « 06 » représentant le numéro du membre de la mafia. Après l’avoir quittée il a pensé que ce nombre représenterait le numéro du membre du groupe VOCALSOUL. Sur son visage on peut voir deux marques pointues de couleur rouge foncée sur chacune des ses deux joues. On ne connaît pas encore l’origine de ces traces, elles ne sont jamais évoquées dans des dialogues. Capacités Touyu est quelqu'un qui a un don pour le combat que ce soit à distance ou au corps à corps. Il a été entraîné et formé jeune dans la mafia, et donc maitrîse parfaitement les armes à feux et les armes blanches. Il sait aussi très bien se combattre. Ses talents de combats lui ont fallu auparavant la place de chef à la mafia. 'En chant: '''Touyu a aussi un don pour le chant. Il est extrêmement talentueux: Il a une vois très puissante et stable, et arrive à passer sans problème d'une octave à une autre. Il sait aussi parfaitement imiter et chanter avec la voix d'une femme. Il maitrîse donc beaucoup de notes vocales. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu le 7ème (en comptant comme deux les jumeaux) membre de VocalSoul. Relations Miku Hatsune : Touyu désormais la respecte beaucoup, c’est elle qui l’a partiellement changé de ce qu’il était auparavant. Il lui a même dédié une chanson « Unhappy Refrain » pour lui avouer la misère de ce monde et le courage de celle-ci. Ils gardent tous les deux un mauvais souvenir de la cicatrice à l’œil droit de Touyu : Lors d’une échappatoire, elle lui a sans vouloir le faire exprès raclé l’œil d’un coup de couteau. Il en a perdu la vue mais depuis, ils sont très amis. Lucas : Touyu ne l’a jamais détesté au départ mais Lucas est très vite devenu dangereux pour la vie de Touyu. Celui-ci a essayé de le tuer de nombreuses fois, a même réussi à l’envoyer au coma ce qui a développé une deuxième conscience. Ils sont devenus très ennemis. On peut voir la détermination de Touyu contre Lucas avec Kyuteryu qui le soutient dans « Akatsuki Arrival ». Après la réconciliation de Lucas et Kyuteryu, Lucas et Touyu s'apprennent à se connaître et tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Apprenant chacun les sentiments que portait son prochain, les deux amoureux entretiennent une relation discrète. Edge : Touyu est un des ses amis proches. Ils s’entendent très bien ensemble, et Touyu a réussi libérer Edge et ses parents qui étaient sous l’emprise de la mafia, en échange de Hagane et Magane. Maintenant, tous les deux doués pour les combats, s’entraident, se sauvent. Père de Touyu (nom inconnu) : Le père de Touyu est une personne que Touyu croyait morte depuis son enfance très jeune. Il était en réalité dans le coma pendant plus d’une dizaine d’années. On peut voir beaucoup d’épisodes à l’hôpital où cette porte reste fermée, et dans certains passages, Touyu avec Gumi regarde cette porte avec mélancolie. Les retrouvailles restent assez humoristiques car ils se retrouvent alors que Touyu lui pointe une arme à feu. Mais aujourd’hui ils sont père et fils très proches mais son père est très inquiet pour la sécurité de son fils, très menacé. Chocolat : Chocolat est son chien depuis tout petit, ses parents l’avaient avant sa naissance, quand Chocolat était encore plus grand que Touyu. Aujourd’hui, Touyu est son maître et est très attaché à cet animal qui le suit partout. Il avait un piercing car il appartenait à la mafia, c’était un chien entraîné et fort. Mais désormais il a une vie de chien tranquille. Touyu l’a cru mort après une tentative de meurtre ; mais il l’a retrouvé grâce à Gumi, qui l’avait recueilli et rencontré dans la rue, mourant de faim. Sanity : Elle était le premier amour de Touyu, il en est rapidement tombé amoureux pendant leur enfance. Il l’appelait secrètement Leia pour que quand il écrive des poèmes et chansons Kyuteryu le frère de Sanity ne découvre pas qu’ils sont dédiés à sa sœur. Ensemble, ils ont beaucoup partagé de souvenirs d’enfance. Ils étaient très doués à faire des jeux d’habilité, de reflexes, et étaient très bons tous les deux aux ricochets. Kyuteryu : Son meilleur ami, il l’a beaucoup soutenu et protégé des tentatives de meurtre contre lui. Ils ont chanté une chanson ensemble contre Lucas, et Kyuteryu lui a même dédié une chanson à lui et Gumi pour renforcer cet amour. (« Romantic Hero ») Kévin : Il est son partenaire de la mafia, et Touyu a cédé sa place de chef pour la quitter. Ils sont désormais amis proches même si un épisode avait concentré leur haine entre eux, quand Kévin a "tué" le père de Touyu et blessé Edge . Gumi Megpoid: Elle est en ce moment sa petite-amie. Il la suit toujours car Touyu sait qu'il n'est pas le gars parfait, donc préfère surveiller et analyser ses ennemis. Ce qui saoule un peu la demoiselle mais d'un côté trouve chou la jalousie de celui-ci. Il l'affectionne beaucoup en considérant leur couple comme une "pomme d'amour", mélangeant la pomme (Gumi) et le chocolat (Touyu). Un duo d'épisodes très touchants a marqué leur amour quand les deux se perdent dans une ville inconnue et essaye de retourner chez eux mais en sont séparés dans un moment fort en émotion.Touyu et Gumi est parmis les couples les plus mignons. (voir plus dans Touyu, Histoire). Cependant, ils se sont mutuellement séparés et sont désormais meilleurs amis. Histoire Touyu est apparu en tant que personnage « méchant », membre de la mafia. Après la mort de ses parents, il s’était juré de retrouver les assassins de ses parents, Rin et Len. Intégré dans la même qu’université qu’eux et les VOCALSOULS, il était chargé de les espionner mais s’est fait vite remarqué à la tentative de meurtre contre Rin. Il avait intégré VOCALSOUL , car il était très bon chanteur et pouvait imiter une voix féminine (qui l’aidait beaucoup à la mafia d’ailleurs) mais a été vite exclus en tant que 06 barré. Il disait ne pas changer mais finalement fini par le faire grâce à Miku après beaucoup d’efforts. Grâce à elle, il a même composé des chansons pour se faire pardonner. Il a conseillé Gumi mais sont vite tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre. Il lui a causé de nombreux problèmes à cause de son rôle de la mafia, et a même causé une rupture et une dépression de Gumi après qu’il ait collaboré avec ses partenaires de la mafia pour s’arranger un meurtre contre le père de Gumi qui appartenait à la police. Le père de Gumi détestait Touyu et ne voulait pas que sa fille souffre à cause de lui. Après sa mort, Gumi a détesté Touyu mais il a finalement réussi à se faire pardonner et se remettre avec elle. Même la mère de Gumi a réussi à le pardonner. Il a quitté la mafia pour son père et Gumi. Il est la principale et première cible de Lucas Vayce . Citations ''"Follow your dreams, i'll follow only you" ''dédiée à Gumi Megpoid ''"Would you like that we create our own love apple?" déclaration dédiée Gumi Megpoid Trivia *Touyu est le seul personnage qui possède des yeux et des cheveux orangés *Il est seul à chanter des chansons humouristiques *Il a eu 2 déclarations en une seule journée *Il est le personnage représenté pour se faire humilié *Tous ses espionnages sont vains *Il est le personnage le moins doué aux jeux vidéos *Il est le seul personnage à avoir un chien Chansons 'Voir VOCALSOUL2: Love Apple Project pour celles dédiées à Gumi Megpoid ' -Wave -The Disappearance -Night Talk Deceive -Unhappy Refrain dédiée à Miku Hatsune -Life Reset Button dédiée aux VocalSoul -Mozaik Role -Magician's Operation -Leia dédiée à Sanity Armilas -Antichlorobenzene -Akatsuki Arrival avec Kyuteryu Armilas dédiée à Lucas Vayce